This is weird
by Foxy-magic-luver
Summary: It's like the title says, this is REALLY going to be weird. All flames are welcome, because I need to know what I am doing wrong.


Hello everyone, this is my 1st attempt at making a good fan fiction. I hope you like this one because this is a bit..dumb. All flames are welcome. I need to know what exactly what I'm doing wrong. If you're ticked at some of the misspellings that I might have overlooked, please contact me at the complaint thingy and/or at the review. I will try to fix it as soon as possible. But if you like it anyway, thank you! ^^ And I have a new character on the loose, and she's kind of like me.  
  
Hiei: Self-centered little.  
  
Foxy-magic-luver: Anyway, she's kinda like me so you can get an idea of what I sorta act like.  
  
Warnings: Slight language, slight lemon in future chapters, and that's it.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO!! If you want proof, please go to any YuYu Hakusho sites and look for anything that says something about 'Foxy- magic-luver'. Chances are, you won't find anything about even my existence. I own one thing at the time and that is Amana Joni and that is it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Amana: *in the kitchen eating Kurama's food*  
  
Hiei: *comes in quietly*Why are you eating Kurama's food?  
  
Amana: Uhhh..nonmn ovf your bufsnesff!! *translation: none of your business!!*  
  
Hiei: It will be if you don't tell me. Or do you want me to go and tell Kurama of you eating his special for the Food Contest?  
  
Amana: Foof Confstesft? Wah foof confstesft? *translation: Food Contest? What food contest?*  
  
Hiei: The one you're going to make Kurama lose if you continue eating that like the way you are.  
  
Amana: *looks at Kurama's food platter which is CLEARLY LABELED 'For Food Contest'**gulp*Ooops.  
  
Hiei: *smirks*.  
  
Kurama: *comes in**sees Amana eating his special dish**yells at Amana**sigh*I guess I'll just have to make another plate.  
  
Amana: Sorry Kurama.  
  
Kurama: That's all right. Good thing the contest is tomorrow and not today.*starts cooking*  
  
Yusuke + Kuwabara: *smells food**goes into the kitchen*  
  
Kuwabara: What's cookin', Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Your ass if you don't get out of here.  
  
Yusuke: What's up with you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I don't want you two buffoons eating us out of house and home.  
  
Kuwabara: Aren't those the same thing?  
  
Hiei: You know what I mean.NOW GET OUT!!oDiss..  
  
Yusuke: But..huh?  
  
Amana: I think I'll go get cleaned up, now.  
  
Kurama: Good, because we'll be leaving soon.  
  
Amana: *goes upstairs*  
  
Kuwabara: *comes tearing down the stairs wearing one of Botan's outfits and being chased by a much ticked Botan**screaming like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Botan: GET BACK HERE, KUWABAKA!!  
  
Kuwabara: IT'S KUWABARA!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
Botan: *gets out a 50-pound mallet* Oh Kuwabara, come over here for a sec..^^  
  
Kuwabara: I WOULDN'T COME OVER THERE EVEN IF YOU PAID ME AND NEITHER WOULD I TOUCH YOU WITH A 10-FOOT-POLE..POLE GIRL!!  
  
Botan: *now REALLY ticked* KUWABAKA!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IT'S AN OAR!!  
  
Kuwabara: IT'S KUWABA..  
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT'S IT TO YOU?  
  
Yusuke: BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!  
  
Kuwabara: URAMESHI, YOU COULDN'T HIT ME EVEN IF YOU TRIED!! YOU HAVE SUCH POOR AIM THAT YOU COULD HIT A BABOON AND THINK IT WAS ME!!  
  
Yusuke: *sniggers* You just called yourself a baboon, you DO know that. Right?  
  
Kuwabara: ..-_-  
  
Amana: *comes downstairs in a towel* What's all the yelling for?  
  
Kurama: *gasp* AMANA! Why in the WORLD are you down here in a TOWEL?!  
  
Kuwabara: *whistles*  
  
Kurama: *smacks Kuwabara over the head with a frying pan* Stop looking at her like that! Why are you down here with only a TOWEL on anyway?! It might show something!  
  
Kuwabara: *mumbles*Wouldn't you like that?  
  
Kurama+Amana: *blush heavily*  
  
Kurama: I am definitely NOT like that!  
  
Amana: Look, all I'm trying to do is figure out what all the yelling is about.  
  
Yusuke: Uhh.Amana?  
  
Amana: Yes Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: You really should go back upstairs and change into your clothes.  
  
Amana: *shrugs* Ok. *goes back upstairs*  
  
Kuwabara: *blush*  
  
Kurama: Don't you even think about it.  
  
Hiei: .because she's his girl.  
  
Kuwabara: Woo hoo hoo! Kurama's got a girlfriend! Kurama's got a girlfriend! ^___^  
  
Kurama: She isn't my girlfriend, she's my.  
  
Amana: *comes down in a low-V-cut, sleeveless, long, sexy baby blue gown* I'm ready, Kurama.  
  
All the boys: *whistles*  
  
Kurama: *smiles sweetly* You look.amazing.  
  
Amana: *blushes heavily* Thank you, Kurama.  
  
Yusuke: *whistles wildly*  
  
Keiko: *smacks Yusuke on the head*  
  
Yusuke: OWW!! What was that for?  
  
Keiko: For looking at Amana!  
  
Yusuke: Did not!  
  
Kuwabara: Ha-ha, you got beat by your own girlfriend! Nah nah nah!  
  
Yusuke: *grumbling*   
  
Hiei: Impressive, Amana.  
  
Amana: *blushes* Thanks.  
  
Kurama: Are you ready?  
  
Amana: Yes Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Excellent! Where would you like to go?  
  
Amana: Umm.anywhere I guess. I've never really been on a real date, so I wouldn't know.  
  
Yusuke: I know where he'll take her.hehehe.  
  
Keiko: *smacks Yusuke on the head with a frying pan* Stop making those comments, Yusuke.  
  
Hiei: Have a good time, you two.  
  
Kurama: Thank you! And I hope you have fun dealing with them.*points at Yusuke & Kuwabara*  
  
Hiei: *evil grin* Oh I will. I will.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Amana: O.Ov  
  
Kurama: Yes.well.Come, shall we go?  
  
Amana: Okie. 


End file.
